My Preciousss
by olympus-always-okay
Summary: Draco is protective about Harry enough to make him his precious


MY PRECIOUSSS

Draco was having a hard time concentrating in school. He was constantly getting distracted. Very few of the former seventh years turned up at Hogwarts to take up their NEWTS and Professor supposedly "brilliant" McGonagall made all the returned seventh years house together. Yep. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffsa and Ravenclaws; all were sharing the dorms. Not only did they share dorms, they had a separate TABLE for them in the Great Hall. And they also attended classes together.

As it so happened, Draco and Harry ended up being in the same classes. And even better news; they were sharing a dorm too! (Along with Ernie Macmillan and Roger Davies) This didn't bode well with Draco. Because, of all the people at Hogwarts, he had fallen for the sodding Saviour of the Wizarding, the thrice damned Boy Who Lived, Harry bloody Potter.

As far as Draco knew, Harry was gay too. He was extremely overjoyed when he heard the news, but before he could make a move, Harry's lips were already being claimed by someone else; Terry Boot. Wherever Draco went, he could only see two boys entangled in each others' arms. After mooning over Harry for FOUR years, he couldn't stand someone else claiming lips and body he had already claimed his. Whenever he saw Harry with Terry, he hissed and scowled.

And so, Draco tried to hide his hurt and anger by acting as if Harry and Terry disgusted him; until the day he heard the news.

Draco was sitting on his bed, reading the Lord of the Ring (he had grown rather fond of them, especially when he overheard Harry saying that it was his favourite) when he heard his dorm mates talking about it.

"It can't be true! He couldn't have done that to Harry!" he heard Ernie's outraged voice. "Terry told me so himself." Roger replied, sounding solemn. "He was finding Harry a bit too much. Besides, he has always been a very quite to-himself person. Seeing a picture of himself and his boyfriend snogging in the front page of The Daily Prophet really pissed him off. And he feels that Harry doesn't care about him, 'cause if he did, Harry should have said the reporters something to stop that. I guess that broke Terry's resolve."

Draco was listening to the conversation very intently. Harry was single! Single and ready to be seduced by him.

The next day was a Sunday. Draco got dressed in his best casual clothes and didn't slick his hair back like he usually did. The dorm was empty; except for a bed whose curtains were closed. He approached the bed carefully and pulled back the curtains. The sight Draco saw made him feel bad. Harry was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees, his usually bright green eyes were very dull, and his normally stylishly messy hair was looking very limp. It was a picture of complete sadness and woe. Draco didn't have to act to show sympathy.

When Harry heard the curtains being pulled back, he looked up glumly. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked. "Want to rub it into my face that my first relationship was a disaster? About how you have the perfect love of your life and that how you should be called the Number 1 Desirable and not me? Believe it or not Malfoy, I have no interest in listening to your gloating." He said sullenly.

Draco was shocked. Surely this was not what Harry thought of him! He had to amend things. Immediately. "No." he said, sitting and the edge of Harry's bed. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you're hurt. I never knew Terry would take your fame in such a way." He said soothingly. "I just wanted to show the world that he's mine!" Harry moaned miserably. "I never knew he would take it in such a wrong way. And he didn't even let me explain anything properly! I can't BELIEVE I had fallen for such a git." He said woefully. "Sometimes, you never know who the perfect one for you is." Draco said, choosing his words and framing his sentences carefully. He had to say this right, and if it was delivered and interpreted properly, Harry could be his. "It mostly happens like this. Sometimes, the one whom you want the most will be right in front of your eyes, but you may not realize it immediately. It just takes time to realize who it is, Harry." He said softly.

Harry stiffened visibly. The cogs of his brain were working fast. His eyes grew wide, and he looked up and stared at Draco. Draco, on the other hand, cringed internally after seeing Harry's reaction to his advice. "You!" Harry gasped. "All these years, when you were teasing me, teasing my friends, you did that to get my attention! Why did you want my attention?" he asked, frowning. Draco took in a deep breath and decided that words would fail him then, but hopefully not actions. He braced himself for a possible punch or hex, and closed his eyes and connected his lips with Harry's. He quickly withdrew, and noticed a very shocked Harry staring back at him. "I'm sorry." Draco mumbled as he got up to leave. Harry caught his arm, and yanked Draco towards him and kissed him back hard. Draco's eyes remained open in shock. Harry had reciprocated! He shut his eyes, and kissed Harry back.

Once their session of kissing was over, they lay cuddled on Harry's bed. "My precioussss." Draco said, as he nuzzled into Harry.

The next day, the whole of Hogwarts knew Harry was single and everyone, boys and girls alike, were blatantly hitting on Harry. Harry reveled in the attention, but someone wasn't happy; and that someone was blonde and handsome and went by the name of Draco Malfoy. To his horror, his less than a day old boyfriend flirted BACK to a few people! And it took all of his self control to not pounce and bash the flirters till they were pulp.

Draco had had the last straw, when he noticed Blaise and Harry flirting. That was it; Draco couldn't take anymore. He flung himself onto Harry and gave Blaise a very icy glare and hissed. "Not my preciousssss! Not again, will a nasty little Hobbits take my preciousss." Draco hissed. And that did it. That was the day when all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to know about the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

And so the days went by, people warily eyeing Harry and Draco, keeping their mouth shut. All was happy between Draco and Harry and the rest of the school, until the day of the game of Truth and Dare.

The returned seventh years had just finished their final NEWT exam, and paper was flying all around and several known couples were conveniently "missing". "How about a game of Truth or Dare, to celebrate our freedom?" Seamus bellowed in the common room. He was responded by an eager and enthusiastic burst from the others. Draco frowned. Truth or Dare, a game he hated the most. Mainly because whenever he played Truth or Dare, the truths were horrifyingly graphic imaged of situations with Harry, and the dares were outrageous, but Harry accepted it anyways. Damn his Gryffindor bravery! It surely would not bode well to play a game of Truth or Dare when he was in a relationship with said person.

Harry noticed Draco frowning. "Come on Draco! It will be fun! And it's been AGES since I last played Truth or Dare. Please Draco?" Harry pleaded shamelessly, making the most adorable puppy eyed look. Draco sighed and nodded his head in consent.

Seamus and Dean got all the necessary things for the game of Truth or Dare. And it took a very long time to get everything ready. After all, Seamus HAD promised "an unforgettable game of Truth or Dare to EVER be played under the roofs of Hogwarts". And Draco had to admit, he was impressed with the outcome. Firewhiskey was flowing freely and there was a small table filled with shot glasses. "For truths only." It was written. The sofas and chairs in the common room was pushed back, and the floor was draped in plush carpets and soft pillows. Food was available at all places, at all times. Once everyone had settled down on the floor, sipping glasses of Firewhiskey, the game began.

The game was went on pretty innocently, not concerning Harry at ALL until everyone was considerably drunk and Lavender Brown had to give a dare to Parvathi Patil. "I dare you," she said, pausing and looking around, scrutinizing everyone until her eyes fell on Harry, "to give Harry a massage while you sweet talk to him." she finished triumphantly.

Draco's good mood vanished the second he heard that. He was pleasantly tipsy himself, but now, he was completely sober. "Don't you dare!" he growled. "Not the preciousss! Filthy little she Hobbit!" he hissed. Suddenly, he was bound. He didn't know who had done that, but he was bound. Parvathi shyly walked over to Harry and started massaging his shoulder and flirted sweetly with him. To Draco's horror, Harry looked ill at ease and flirted back too. "NOOOO not the preciousss! Filthy little she Hobbit! Tricksy, false! They is stealing the preciousss from us! NOOO!" Draco screamed lashing and thrashing against his bonds. His wand was in his pocket, but he couldn't reach it; the bonds were much too tight. He fought against them valiantly.

Everyone were giggling and tittering silently as they watched. No one had ever seen Draco Malfoy so rumpled, and in their view, he deserved it. He had just shown the eighth years his weak spot; and they were SO going to use it against him!

Whenever someone chose a dare, they were told to do lascivious things to Harry. Whenever that happened, Draco found himself bound, and he always shouted and screeched "NOOOO not the preciousss! Filthy little she Hobbit! Tricksy, false! They is stealing the preciousss from us! NOOO!". No one took pity on Draco; or so his class mates thought.

As it so happened, Blaise Zabini had a humongous crush on Draco, and he really wanted to get into action with said person. And to accomplish that, he needed an accomplice; the accomplice had to be a good friend who knew about Blaise's condition. The perfect accomplice was sitting opposite to him; Pansy Parkinson. Acting like as if he was going to get some more drink, he went over to Pansy and whispered his proposition in her ear. Pansy nodded grimly. A deal was struck.

When it was Pansy's turn to choose someone, she promptly chose Blaise. "Truth or dare?" she asked him, her tone reeking of fake innocence. The latter appeared deep in thought, before finally saying "Dare". "I dare you," Pansy said, looking around the room, before her eyes settled on a pouty looking Draco. "to kiss Draco deeply for two minutes." She finished. That caught everyone's attention; including the Boy Wonder's. Draco's eyebrows shot to his hairline, eyes wide in surprise. Then, his expression softened, and he smiled coyly at Blaise, which made Blaise's heart flutter in delight. He quickly scampered over to Draco and settled down onto his knees and took Draco's chin in his hand and stared into the other boy's eyes. "Well?" Draco asked with a smirk. Just as Blaise bent his neck to meet Draco's lips, a shriek was heard. "NOOO! Not the preciousss! Filthy! Tricksy! False! They try to steal our preciousss! NOOO!" Blaise was thrown across the room and the Boy Wonder planted himself firmly in front of Draco, the murderous look in his eyes softening. "My preciousss." He said. "They is not stealing the preciousss." He said, and joined their mouths.


End file.
